¿La Mazmorra VIW?
by Mad-Time
Summary: v.i.w very important wizard. Un extraño acontesimiento pasara en Hogwarts? Alumnos de Todas las casas estaran imvolucrados...[RxHr HxG] Pre HBP. By PaLoMiA & Rosely. dejen R&R! [Hiatus] Volveremos!


**La mazmorra V.I.W**

**By PaloMia and Rosely.**

**... había un fuerte ruido en todo el colegio... algo poco usual siendo que hogwarts es tan callado...tan tranquilo y pacifico... algunos alumnos pasaban de aquí para aya como si nada, pero sobre todo, ellos no sabían lo que estaba pasando en la sala de profesores…**

"**¡profesora McGonagall!... desde cuando con esas ideas…muggles…" exclamo alarmado el pequeño profesor flitwich.**

"**minerva… ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?" pregunto entre sorprendido y risueño, la verdad es que las ideas de la profesora McGonagall no eran tan malas después de todo…**

"**totalmente albus…. No veo cual sea el problema" respondió aludida y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. **

"**y quiere usar mi mazmorra para semejante estupidez…." Gruño snape como de costumbre.**

**Minerva lo miro severa e ignorando el comentario pasado dijo. "si quieres perder puntos para tu casa… no hay problema… dumbledor y yo tenemos todo listo...". Anuncio mostrando un pergamino con pequeñas firmas.**

"**sprout, ¿que dices sobre esto?" dijo snape con amargura.**

**(Conciencia de Mcg… "¿hay es que ese narizón no se da por vencido?")**

"**es una idea magnifica" anuncio sacudiendo ambas manos.**

"**y tu flitwich…." Dijo con un tono amenazante.**

"**yo….este…acepto..." y para la desgracia de snape, el asunto quedo zanjado.**

**Prácticamente slytherin estaba entre la espada y la pared…. Cosa que no tenia muy contento a snape, de pronto parecía estar apunto de vomitar, por que no dijo nada…**

"**si no deseas participar snape…. Slytherin estaría fuera del alcance de la copa…tu eliges…." Anuncio albus.**

**Snape paso por todo tipo de colores, no soportaba la idea de prestar su mazmorra y mucho menos que la profesora McGonagall se saliera con la suya….**

"**acepto" dijo sin mas, eso si dirigiéndole a todo cuanto se le pusiera en su camino una gran mirada de odio…**

"**entonces severus firma aquí, aquí y aquí…" dijo la profesora. Se sentía más feliz que una niñita, mientras indicaba a snape donde firmar, mientras que snape gruñía como perro con rabia. **

**McGonagall sonreía mientras conversaba con su conciencia.**

**c- "narizón idiota"**

**Profesora- "mmm, si en eso estamos muy deacuerdo conciencia" **

**c-"hasta que alguien esta deacuerdo con migo…"**

**Profesora "menos mal que dumbledor lo obligo a firmar"**

**C-"mmm, si pero sigue husmeando tonta"**

**Profesora- tonta tu. Y fue entonces cuando corto contacto con su conciencia, resoplando molesta consigo misma.**

"**ya esta…cuando le avisaras a los alumnos de tu experimento" dijo snape con énfasis en la ultima palabra. **

"**Ahora mismo" anuncio gritando "sonorus". Y comenzó a hablar.**

**.-"alumnos de todas las casas…por favor acercarse a el gran comedor porque hay un importante noticia para todos…" **

**Arriba en la torre de Griffindor caló hondo esa aclaración… dos pelirrojos, una castaña y un azabache estaban sentados en los sillones riendo y charlando alto…pero se callaron rápidamente cuando escucharon estridente la voz nítida de la profesora McGonagall en sus odios. Todos comentaron asustados la noticia**

"**¿creen que cerraran Hogwarts?- pregunto asustada Hermione.**

"**No lo creo…" - le dijo ginny.**

" **y si a snape se lo comió el calamar gigante…y anuncian que no tenemos mas pociones…"- exclamo entusiasmado Ron.**

"**te pasas de idiota tu ¿no?"- todos rieron menos Ron, que no le encontró lo graciosos al asunto .**

**Salieron de la sala común riéndose de Ron como si fuera un payaso de circo, aunque ni ginny ni Ron sabían que eran los payasos. **

**Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente por todos lados. Alumnos de todas las casas repletaban pasillos y escaleras. Avanzaron lo mas posible por sobre el mar de gente. Harry decía: "hey cuidado que soy dios!" ginny, ron y hermione se retorcían de la risa viendo las caras de los demás mirándolos con caras de tontos. **

**Si los pasillos estaban llenos….el gran comedor era un verdadero caos comparado con los demás. Grandes y chicos corrían de aquí para aya encontrando todo divertido. El ambiente de verdad que estaba 100 trastornado.**

**Los profesores trataron de asomar las cabezas por entre la mar de gente, pero snape recibió un combo, una patada y un manotazo en plena nariz.**

"**auch! 50 puntos menos para…hay no se… slytherin"- grito aturdido. McGonagall rió por que el mismo se había descontado puntos.**

**Conciencia de McGonagall- "ves como es idiota…"**

**Profesora "shhhh, cállate que tengo que poner orden."**

"**ya! Paréenla" grito McGonagall con el efecto del hechizo todavía en su voz. Todo el mundo se paralizo asustado por la reacción de la profesora. **

**La profesora ordeno que todo mundo se fuera al gran comedor, puesto que tenía algo muy importante que decirles….**

**Harry, ron, ginny y hermione estaban muy intrigados, al igual que todo hogwarts, pero de lo que si estaban seguros es que recibirían una gran noticia.**

**Continuara………..**

**ROSELY-Dejen reviews, esperamos les guste y pongan lo piensan, solo hagan clic en GO, jaja-**

**PALOMA- agan con la varita en go! Porque si no lo hacen….. no oh! No soy coo mi tito voldy de loco!**

**Wenu wenu visiten mi jotelog: ****www.jotelog.cl/HP4EvEr****! Subi la foto del priori incantem…(si es que se sube :P) y dejan muchos posts! Ahí! **

**Dejen muxossss R&R! **

**Segundo Cap: " Que esto es Que?"**

**Okas Adio!**

**PaLoMia/Rosely**


End file.
